This invention relates in general to bicycles and, more particularly, to braking systems therefor in association with automatic support stands.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pedal actuated brake system for bicycles having front and rear wheel caliper brakes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pedal actuated brake system for bicycles, the operation of which is coordinated with the pedal crank disposition so that upon braking action, one pedal crank will be directed downwardly for presenting the associated pedal in immediate proximity to the support surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pedal actuated braking system for bicycles which coordinates with pedal crank operation in order that a pedal carried support stand will be presented automatically in operative position upon removal of the operator's foot contemporaneously with braking action.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pedal actuated braking system for bicycles having coordinating automatic bicycle support means and wherein such systems may be easily and economically installed upon bicycles as of the type originally provided with handle-controlled brakes.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a pedal actuated brake system for bicycles which incorporates novel cooperative components for interengagement upon back pedaling action; which components are durable and, hence, highly wear resistant.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a unique post arrangement for a bicycle to permit of facile movement of the handle bars between racing and touring position.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a support stand for mounted disposition upon a pedal, equipped with a toe clip; which is automatically swung into bicycle support position upon removal of the operator's foot and which is especially adapted for current low slung pedals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle incorporating a unique pedal construction equipped with the usual toe clip and having support stand means.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for use with bicycles of the present invention, a pedal equipped with the customary toe clip and having a guide component for facilitating entry of the foot into such pedal from a position of disuse.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide for use with bicycles of the present invention a pedal equipped with a toe clip and having a counterbalancing component for resisting the torque inherently provided by the toe clip when the pedal is in disuse.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pedal for use with bicycles wherein the foot-supporting portion is located downwardly of the axis of rotation of the pedal crank arm thereby endowing the pedal with a low, under-slung character and, accordingly, relative depressing the center of gravity of the rider for enhanced comfort as well as increased safety.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a low, under-slung pedal of the type stated which is useful in lieu of standard pedals and which may be adapted for incorporation with bicycles having pedal actuated brakes.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a low, under-slung pedal of the type stated which may be toe clip equipped and yet suitably constructed for balancing so that the pedal will maintain horizontal disposition when is disuse.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for facilitating rotation of the handle bars between the racing and touring positions, but without necessitating the use of a locking nut.